


Split Heart (High School AU)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky is a freshman in college, F/M, High School AU, Reader is a Sophmore in high school, Underage Drinking, but still), underage Reader (no smut but still)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Reader and her friends are invited to a college party by an older student.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While this is very much a Bucky x Reader, the friendship between Reader and the others is just as important throughout. Buck introduced in pt. 2.

People always told you high school was hell, but only now were you starting to believe it. Though your best friend ended up going to a different school, your freshman year had gone way better than expected; you made new friends, your classes were interesting (mostly), and your teachers were likable enough. Just a few weeks into your sophomore year, you were ready for it to end. Still, you looked forward to seeing your friends, even if you could only speak to them for about an hour throughout the school day.

You were leaving math, your first class of the day, and headed toward the English building. Outside your classroom, were your friends Nat and Clint, making out. Cursing Wanda for not getting there first, you approached and leaned against the wall beside them, only being seen when they came up for air.

“Y/N!” Clint greeted cheerfully, lips tinted pink from Nat’s lipstick.

She turned quickly and pulled you into a hug, despite having spoken to you before first period. “Why didn’t you say anything?” she asked, not liking to make her friends uncomfortable.

“It’s fine, I just got here and I’m super tired. Math suuucked today,” you tried to play it off, and luckily Wanda came at that moment.

“Hey everyone!” she chirped. Everyone said hello, and you all made your way into the classroom. “So what are you guys gonna want for lunch today?”

“Don’t hate me,” Natasha began. “but I’m feeling one of those grilled chicken burgers. What about you?”

Clint pecked her cheek. “I could go for that. Ladies?” he turned to you and Wanda.

“Hmm, cheese fries.” Wanda’s stomach rumbled at the thought.

“I want a sub.” The local place that supplied the sandwiches to your school was really good, so you often opted for one when someone else was getting something from the snack bar.

Clint typed the order into his phone, and looked up as the bell rang. You all took your seats, and made funny faces at each other to stay awake through the teacher’s droning on Julius Caesar. When class was over, you went your separate ways, saying you’ll see each other at lunch. History didn’t seem as long due to the pop quiz you were given, which you thankfully passed, and you were ready to head to the quad for lunch.

The bell rang and you ran out, swerving around people in the cramped hall. Considering your history class was pretty far from the quad, you were glad to make it to the chip cabinet before the line got too long. You asked for the usual four bags, and headed to the grassy spot you’d claimed for the year to wait for the others. Unable to help yourself, your eyes wandered to a group of freshmen sitting in an area left vacant by some of the previous year’s graduating seniors.

“Hey,” Wanda called as she sat beside you. “You ok?” she asked, handing you a bottle of water and taking a bag of chips.

“Yeah,” you smiled unhappily. “It’s still weird looking over and not seeing him, but I’m fine.”

“Ooh are we brooding over Rhodey, again?” Clint teased as he approached. “Don’t worry, you’ll find another senior to not talk to and pine over soon enough.”

“Shut up!” you covered your face with one hand in embarrassment while using the other to throw his chips at him.

Clint laughed, handing you and Wanda your lunches. “Woah! How’d you get our food so fast?” he asked Natasha as she handed him a burger and a bag of accompaniments. It was a well known fact that the burgers were the best thing offered by the school, but they took a long time to make.

“I may or may not have told Mr. Coulson I was having lady issues and needed to use the bathroom five minutes before the bell,” she smiled deviously. “I was first in line.”

You all sat around and pulled out the stuff you brought from home to split. Wanda handed out juice boxes, Clint fruit snacks, Nat cookies, and you brought cheese crackers. You all learned fast during your freshman year that if you actually wanted time to eat, you had to split up and get something for everyone. Thus, you were designated the chips, Wanda bottled water, and Nat and Clint the actual food.

Wanda was in the middle of telling you what Pietro and his rival turned best friend, Peter M., had gotten up to at her house when she was interrupted by an older student.

“Sorry to barge in guys!” she smiled apologetically.

“Hey Sharon,” you all greeted in unison. Sharon was a senior Clint had met in his archery class the previous year, and though she wasn’t technically your friend, she was more than just an acquaintance, being president of your community service club.

“You guys remember my cousin Peggy?” she asked. You all nodded, though none of you had ever met her. She smiled and waved at you once when she caught you looking her way. You hoped she didn’t realize you were looking at her friend, James Rhodes. Still, she seemed nice enough, and she had a reputation for being awesome and whip smart. Hearing her cousin had taken over club duties was what prompted you to join this year. “Well, she’s friends with Tony Stark, and he’s throwing a huge party at his place tonight. I wanted to invite you guys.”

Tony Stark was a legend at your school. He graduated a couple of years before you even started there, but people still felt like they knew him through the legacy he left behind. Even at SHIELD, the best university this side of the country, he’d made a name for himself during his first year.

“On a Thursday?” Clint asked incredulously, making Sharon snort.

“I know, right? But apparently that’s the way to go since everyone has parties on Friday and Saturday. Anyway, I hope to see you guys there!” She handed you a paper with a simple map to Tony’s and waved before heading back to her friends.

“Oh my god!” Wanda squealed. “I just got invited to my first college party!” She looked at the others, eyes dancing with excitement. “You guys are gonna go, right?”

Natasha shrugged, “I’m in.”

“Me too,” Clint nodded. All eyes turned to you then.

“You guys know my dad won’t let me,” you grumbled. “He barely lets me go to the movies with you guys during the day.”

“Not even if we just say it’s a sleepover?” Wanda asked hopefully, though already knowing the answer.

You shook your head slowly. “I’m sorry. If it’s not a school organized thing, he’ll say no.”

“Wait a minute,” Clint got a far off look in his eyes. “Is your dad still on rotating shifts?”

“Yeah.”

“So if my calculations are right, he should be working the night shift right now, right? How long is that?”

“From 9pm to 5am…” you grinned.

“Perfect!” Wanda hugged you. “We just need to make sure you’re back by then! Your mom won’t notice, will she?” she asked, suddenly concerned.

You were beginning to get giddy. “No, she should be in bed by then.”

“Ok, so we’ll wait until nine to pick you up, just in case. You get ready, climb out your window and go out through the side gate. We’ll be parked a few houses down.” Natasha laid out the plan, and though you were excited, you were scared, too. Your dad would tear your hide if he ever found out. “I think I’m gonna wear my blonde wig…” she said, pulling you out of your thoughts. “and go by Alianovna for the night. What about you guys?”

Everyone started laughing, but it really wasn’t a bad idea since you were all still quite young.

“I’ll be Francis,” Clint chimed in. “and get some washable green spray for my hair.”

“I don’t know about what to wear or anything, but call me Marya,” Wanda giggled. “Y/N?”

“She should be Esmeralda,” Nat chuckled, referring to a joke you all found hilarious from an old cartoon.

“Alright, I’m game!” you agreed as the bell rang, indicating the end of lunch.

You headed to your pottery class with Clint, while the girls went to their classes.

“You nervous?” he asked.

“Yeah, but I’m still going.”

He stopped you and put his hands on your shoulders, looking you in the eye. “You know we’re going to do everything we can to keep you out of trouble.”

“I know,” you smiled, your nerves dissipating for the time being.

“Good, now let’s go, Esmeralda. I have to finish carving out Nat’s Christmas present before it gets brittle.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

As usual, your mom was nowhere to be seen. A car pulled up in front of you and stopped, the back door opening for you.

“Thanks.” You climbed in next to Wanda, who was still bouncing with excitement over the night’s plans. With the music turned up, you all sang along on the way to your block. They left you on the corner, knowing your dad didn’t like you riding with anyone that wasn’t old enough to be a parent to a teenager. You said your goodbyes, and headed to your house, already counting down the hours until you were left alone for the night.

As soon as you walked in, your mom practically pushed you out the door.

“We need to go to the store. You’re going to wait in line while I grab something really quick, and then you’re going to clean the kitchen, fast, before your dad wakes up. Understand?”

“I’ll stay and start cleaning, then, if you’re in such a rush,” you tried to reason.

“No! I need to get back right away and you need to save a spot in line for me to do that.”

“Why don’t you wait in line? You always take forever and then I’m there in line with nothing looking like a dumbass,” you groaned.

“I don’t! Anyway, just let whoever’s behind you go and don’t be so dramatic.” She gave you a look that said this had better be the end of the discussion, and you slumped back in the car’s seat.

At the store, your mom pointed at the line before taking off, grabbing a cart.

“The hell do you need a cart for if you’re only getting one thing?” you grumbled to yourself.

Seeing the line was short, you decided to take a look around the little shop inside the store. There wasn’t much, and what was there certainly wasn’t of high quality, but it was cute. You approached the counter to look at the jewelry, and found a few things you liked; little skull and crossbones earrings, a dark red rose ring, and a crystal ball necklace. You purchased the items, thinking they’d go well with what you wanted to try to wear to the party, before something else in the counter caught your eye.

“Do those change your eye color?” you asked the clerk, pointing at a display of contact lenses beneath the glass.

“Yes! They’re $15 for a pair and they come with a container and a small bottle of solution.”

You bit your lip, thinking over whether it would be worth it. You’d always wondered how you’d look with different colored eyes, and decided if there was a right time to check, it would be tonight. Asking for the color you were most curious about, you bought them, and headed out to wait for your mom in the line.

As expected, she strolled up to you almost ten minutes later with a cart full of things she didn’t need. You internally scoffed as she showed you the cookies that ‘caught her eye’, and the nail polish, and the chocolate orange, and the other things accompanying the one staple item she had originally come for.

The cashier rung you up, and your mom turned to you, hand outstretched. “I don’t have enough. Give me some money.”

You gaped at her audacity, knowing instantly that was why she insisted on your coming along. You took a deep breath, calming your anger and embarrassment. “I only have $3, and I need it for my lunch tomorrow.”

Your mom smiled tightly, and chuckled at the cashier, trying to hide her own embarrassment. She snatched the wallet out of your back pocket, and opened it, nostrils flaring when she saw you really only had $3. She pushed your wallet in your hands, shoving you back a bit, and asked the cashier to remove some of the items. When you got to the car, she demanded to know what you doing with your money, and even asked if you were giving it away. You knew you were on thin ice, thinking back to when she trashed your room ‘looking for drugs’ the last time you didn’t have money to hand over, and hoped she wouldn’t pull that again. Nor did you want to be at the party worrying about someone touching you in a sensitive area should she get really mad and lash out physically, so you explained that the food prices at school went up, and your allowance was barely enough to cover it.

She seemed satisfied with the explanation, much to you relief, and even said she’d be speaking to your dad about raising it. When you returned home, happy that she wasn’t so angry anymore, you got to work cleaning up as quickly as possible hoping to avoid another confrontation. When you were finished, she asked you to help prepare dinner, which you did without argument. Once all the grunt work was done, you told her you needed to do homework, and she let you go to your room.

Grabbing a towel and some clothes, you jumped into the shower, taking care to ensure your skin was as smooth as can be. Leaving your hair in a towel for the time being, you rummaged through your closet looking for the outfit you loved, but never dared to wear outside, praying to any god that would listen that it still fit. ‘Yes!’ you though when you pulled out the red skirt from the mess that was your closet. ‘No!’ your eyes widened when you realized it looked a lot shorter than you remembered.

“Oh well, I guess here goes nothing…” you sighed as you slipped it on, ecstatic when it zipped without issue. Looking in the mirror, you smiled at how good you felt in it. You turned around to see it from behind and gasped. It was short enough that a wrong move would show a hint of cheek. “Crap… this probably isn’t a good idea.”

You picked up your phone and texted Wanda, knowing Nat would only encourage you to wear it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Y/N:**  Hey Wan? I have a predicament. I really want to wear this skirt, but well, see? *sends photo*

**Wanda:**  WOAH! You have a great ass!

**Y/N:**  Is it too slutty, though? I feel good and I really wanna wear it, but I’m scared I’ll feel self conscious later or someone will think I’m asking for something…

**Wanda:**  Look, I’m not planning on drinking tonight, so I can keep an eye on you if you want, and swoop in if anyone gets touchy.

**Wanda:**  IMO, I think you should go for it. You really look great in it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Feeling better about the skirt and knowing Wanda will be nearby to help you if needed, you decided to look for the top you intended to accompany the skirt. The top turned out to be a bit tight, but it actually didn’t look bad once you got your favorite bra on.

You eyed the long sleeved top, which only showed the smallest hint of cleavage, and let your eyes linger on the skeletal hands conveniently placed on the swells of your breasts. “Ohhh boy, I really hope no one gives me shit for this.”

Removing your clothes, you did your homework quickly before getting started on your hair, thankful for the cooler weather preventing it from frizzing. When that was done, it was time for makeup. Your dad didn’t allow you to wear it, but your mom did when he wasn’t around. Though you weren’t always fond of it, you did occasionally like to play with it and try out different looks. Since everyone was going for something drastic, you decided you would too, and picked a foundation and powder a few shades lighter than your complexion.

Silver and black eyeshadow was what you decided on, along with a dramatic wing and lashes perfectly thick with mascara. Choosing two tones for your lips, black and red to match your outfit, you blended them perfectly and ended up loving the effect.

Your head turned toward your bedroom door as you heard your dad’s voice call out that he was leaving for work, and would be back in the morning. Your heart sped up, knowing that it was almost time to leave. Giving your makeup a final look, you started to dress. Before putting your heavy combat boots on, you wondered if you should wear something else. You looked through your drawers and found an old pair of fishnets, wondering if you should give them a try.

“Come on, no one wears these anymore…” Still, you tried them and ended up liking the look of the lace tops, so you kept them and placed your boots on. Looking through the jewelry you bought earlier, you decided to forgo the ring and only wore the earrings and necklace. The crystal ball lay perfectly just above your cleavage, making you smile. “Holy shit, tonight’s gonna be awesome!”

Lastly, you pulled up the contact lenses. You’d never worn them before, and now you were wondering if it was a mistake. What if your eyes got dry and itchy? What if you lost one? Looking yourself in the mirror, you beamed at the girl before you. You were never this confident, or this adventurous if you were being honest. Who knew when you’d ever get another chance like this. Sucking in a breath, you placed the first lense in, expecting a horrible sting that never came. It was a little uncomfortable, sure, but nowhere near as bad as you were dreading. You placed the other one in, and were amazed at how quickly your eyes adjusted to the feeling.

You looked fantastic, and more importantly, you felt it. “I’m gonna have to do this more often when I move out.” The beeping of your phone caught your attention, and your stomach erupted in butterflies when you read Nat’s message.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Natasha:**  On our way.

**Y/N:**  Shiiiit. I just realized I don’t have pockets. Where am I gonna put my phone and wallet?

**Natasha:**  A purse?

**Y/N:**  I don’t have one.

**Natasha:**  Your shoe? Your bra? Or I can hold them for you if you want.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You stuck your phone in your boot, and seeing it was secure, you sighed in relief. At your bookshelf, you noticed how the shirt rode up as you reached for an old, tattered book from the top, and were glad it still covered under your bra. You left it, only waiting to pull it down once you replaced the book where you kept your secret stash of cash. Natasha texted you again, saying they were almost there and you should start climbing out your window.

Taking a deep breath, you removed the screen as silently as you could and placed it against the wall. After you climbed out and closed the window as much as you could without shutting it, you began to make your way toward the side gate that led to the driveway. Using your mom’s car as cover, you inched closer to the second gate, and opened it slowly so as not to alert anyone. Flashing lights caught your eye, and you smiled, making a run for Clint’s car.

He gave out a low whistle. “You look gorgeous!”

“Thanks! I feel gorgeous!” You threw your hands up dramatically. You saw what Wanda and Nat were wearing, and you felt better about your own outfit. Nat’s was more revealing than yours, and while Wanda’s top only had a fraction of the fabric yours did, her skirt was at a flirty but still modest length.

“Turn the lights on,” Nat told Clint. “I wanna get a good look at her.”

After your friends’ praise and a few pictures, you were ready to head to Tony’s party.

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky immediately catches Reader’s eye and becomes infatuated.

“Valet?” Is this guy serious?” Clint asked, wide eyed at the people in vests taking everyone’s keys.

You all got out and Clint reluctantly let the guy take his car. The party was already in full swing, though for how long, you didn’t know. From what you could tell, no one was wasted yet, but some were getting close.

“Wow! You guys look amazing!” An already drunk Sharon barely recognized Wanda, and did a double take at the rest of you. “Ok you,” she slurred, pointing at all of you. “Rule number o-one: if you have too much to drink, don’t drive home. Tony’s paid for a bunch of cabs for the night, so take one. Don’t worry about money, he already paid them for the night,” she repeated. “Rule number two;” she held up two fingers. “you see the guy onstage?” She pointed to the band playing, and your jaw dropped at the gorgeous specimen on the mic. “That’s Peggy’s boyfriend. So no flirting!”

“Which one?” you asked before you could stop yourself.

“The blond one on bass.”

You let out a sigh of relief as you tore your eyes away from the guitarist and eyed the bassist. You were about to ask who the other guy was, but Sharon had already gone. It was just as well; even if you managed to meet him, it’s not like you could date him. For starters, you’d never be able to go anywhere with him, and then there was the fact that you were still in high school. But still, tonight you were Esmeralda, and Esmeralda could be whatever she wanted. So you shrugged the guy off for now and headed to the bar area with your friends to get a drink.

Wanda asked for an apple juice in a solo cup, and the bartender shook his head in amusement. You wondered briefly if you’d be carded, but when Nat and Clint asked for a beer without issue, you decided to ask for a cocktail. Shortly after, you and Wanda started to mingle and play around with your new identities while the other two hit the dance floor.

You both made your rounds around the room, and even chatted with some people outside. No one suspected your true age, and you were having a blast with it. A few people threw some appreciative glances your way, but nothing out of order. At the bar to get your second drink, you ran into the Peggy Carter and the blond man from the stage that Sharon pointed out.

“Hello,” she greeted kindly. “I’m Peggy, and this is Steve.”

“Hi,” you smiled at them both.

“This is Esmeralda, and I’m Marya,” Wanda offered. You all shook hands and made small talk about the party, when none other than Tony Stark joined you.

“Well well, what have we here? Two lovely ladies I’ve not had the pleasure of meeting. I’m Tony.” He took your hand and kissed the back of it, repeating the same with Wanda. “I trust you’re enjoying my little soiree?”

“Yes, thank you,” you replied, grimacing a little at the way his eyes slowly raked over your bodies.

“Tony!” Peggy smacked his arm. “You’ll have to forgive him, girls. Despite being born into privilege, he never seemed to have learned any manners.”

He clutched his chest in mock hurt, rolling his eyes at the disappointed look Steve gave him. “My sincerest apologies ladies. Perhaps I can make it up to you with a dance later?” he waggled his eyebrows at you, making you both laugh despite his rudeness just before. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to see to my other guests.”

One of Peggy’s friends called her and she excused herself, while Steve said it was nice to meet you, but was needed back on stage. You and Wanda decided to hit the dance floor, really liking the sound of Steve’s band. After a few songs, some of which were covers, you both needed something to drink. Nat and Clint were at the bar as well, and they pulled you to the corner before you could get anything.

“Oh my god,” Natasha gushed. “You know that totally hunky singer?”

“Hey!” Clint frowned, but smiled again when she kissed him.

“Kinda hard to miss,” you swooned, not noticing the music stopped.

“Well he was totally checking you out,” she smirked.

“Shut up.”

“Nope. It’s true,” Clint said. “And his eyes didn’t leave you for the last three songs.”

Wanda bumped your shoulder, cheeks tinted pink at the thought.

“Come on, the place is crowded. He could have been looking at anyone,” you reasoned.

“Well, what do you say we run a little test?” Natasha raised a brow at you. “He’s at the bar right now, and has already looked over here twice. We could leave, and if he comes over to talk to you, then you’ll now I’m telling the truth.”

Before you could answer, Wanda squealed and pulled the other two away, leaving you alone at the end of the bar. Not knowing what to do, you reached inside your boot and checked the time. It was already past midnight.

“Hey there,” a silky voice caught your attention. You looked up, right into the eyes of none other than the singer of Steve’s band.

“Hello,” you replied shyly.

“I noticed your cup was empty, and I ordered you another drink,” he flashed a charming smile.

You swallowed hard, having learned from a young age to never accept a drink you didn’t watch get mixed. You desperately hoped he hadn’t done what people warned you about.

“Thank you, but I was actually drinking water from now on.”

“Alright,” his smile never faltered, and he turned back to the bar. “A water for the lady, please.” He took a drink from the cup he offered you, sending a wave of relief crashing over you. The bartender handed him a bottle of water, and he handed it over to you. “You don’t go here,” he stated.

You paused as you were opening the bottle. “How would you know?” you asked as nonchalantly as you could.

“I’d remember you if you did,” he licked his bottom lip, drawing your eyes right to it. “The school’s not that big.”

“Well, you caught me,” you shrugged, taking a drink.

“So where do you go? What year are you in?” he leaned against the bar, making it clear he intended to stay for a while.

“I’m a sophomore,” you said, ignoring his first question.

“Where?”

You smiled coyly, shaking your head. “I may not be six years old, but I still know the dangers of talking to strangers,” you joked, making him chuckle.

“My name’s Bucky,” he offered his hand, smiling when you accepted it. “What’s yours?” He moaned softly when you bit your lip suppressing a smile. “You’re killin’ me here, Babydoll.”

Heat rushed up your neck and settled on your cheeks at the pet name. Before you could reply, another woman came and yanked him away from you. “Bucky! What are you doing?”

“Woah, relax, come on let go of me.” Bucky tried to pull away, sending her an unfriendly look.

“I knew all I had to do to find you was find the trashiest skank in the place,” she shot you a dirty look, and you raised your brows at her.

“Stop it, Dot! What are you even doing here?”

“I came to see you perform! You know, like any good girlfriend would?”

Your jaw dropped. “Oh my god… I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize…” you began to back away from them, and Bucky looked at you wide eyed.

“No! That’s not-”

“BARNES!” another man came into the bar and grabbed him by the arm to lead him away. “You said a short break and it’s been too damned long already.”

“Babydoll!” he called back to you. “Don’t leave!”

He was led to the stage, where Steve waited patiently. Seeing the angry look Bucky was sending Sam, he rolled his eyes and prepared to do some damage control.

“What’s going on?” he asked humorlessly.

“This birdbrain pulled me away just as Dot ruined my conversation with a girl,” he shot a glance her way, knowing she was following close behind.

He followed Bucky’s gaze, clenching his jaw when he saw the girl that chased them all way from Brooklyn. “What girl?”

“Oh man, Stevie, you shoulda seen her,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Absolutely beautiful and Dot just came in and…” His eyes lit up as he got an idea. “You guys know ‘Thorn in my Side’?”

Sam rolled his eyes, situating himself behind the drums. “Yeah.” Steve nodded, getting what he wanted to do.

“Great!” he grabbed his guitar and approached the mic.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

To say you were disappointed would be an understatement. As soon as your friends saw him leave the bar area, they ran back inside to ask what had happened.

“I should have known he had a girlfriend,” you shook your head sadly. “He’s too beautiful not to.”

“I wouldn’t jump to conclusions,” Clint advised. “Sounds like it’s not quite what it seems if he tried to explain.”

“I don’t know about that…”

“Do you want to go home?” Nat asked, biting her lip, hoping you’d say no.

You snorted and shook your head. “Nah, let’s go dance some more.”

They cheered and pulled you out to the dance floor, your eyes immediately going to the stage. Your heart fluttered when you saw Bucky’s eyes were focused on you as he stepped up to the mic.

“Hey, so this next song is a cover, and I dedicate it to the crazy broad who won’t accept it’s over,” he side eyed Dot, who huffed, but refused to move. He looked back to you and smirked, oozing a confidence he didn’t feel. “It’s been over a looong time.”

“See?” Wanda whispered, taking your hands in hers. The music started and you began to dance, Clint and Nat were beside you, giving you knowing looks.

**_‘Thorn in my side_ **

**_You know that’s all you ever were_ **

**_A bundle of lies_ **

**_You know that’s all that it was worth_ **

**_I should have known better_ **

**_But I trusted you at first_ **

**_I should have known better_ **

**_But I got what I deserved’_ **

You looked down at the floor, knowing you were no better than the person the song was about. You knew you never stood a chance with a guy like Bucky, yet you decided to flirt with him anyway. Esmeralda is who caught his attention, but you were only Y/N; a high school sophomore with so much makeup even your own mother wouldn’t recognize you. Seeing the change in your demeanor, Wanda pulled you close and asked what was wrong.

You led her outside, where the other two followed.

“I feel bad lying to him,” you whispered.

“Hey,” Natasha lifted your chin. “Tell him the truth if you want, but we all know tonight is all you have either way. He may never see Esmeralda again, and Y/N probably won’t be on his radar. At least not for a few years.”

“So I can either enjoy it for the night, or end it now…” you trailed off. “I’m gonna stay out here for a bit and think. You guys go ahead and go back in.”

“Are you sure?” Clint asked. “We can stay with you, it’s not a problem.”

“I’m sure. I just need to decide how I’m gonna handle it if he comes to speak to me again.” You watched them head back inside the house, not knowing the decision was about to be made for you. You didn’t know how long you were lost in your head, at the predicament you were in, when someone called out to you.

“Heeeey beautiful,” a guy you didn’t know approached. “There you are! Been hiding from me?”

“I think you have me confused with someone else,” you calmly stated.

“Nope,” he popped the ‘p’, obviously drunk out of his mind. “It’s you I been thinking about, in that tiny little skirt. Been dying to take a peek at what’s under it,” he winked.

You scoffed at how ridiculous he sounded and stood, deciding to head back inside after all. “Excuse me, I need to find my friends.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bucky deflated as he watched you leave, but finished the song as best he could.

“Did she hear it?” Steve asked.

“She heard it, but she went outside.” They played several more songs while he thought about what to do next. He needed to know you understood Dot was a thing of the past, and always would be. “We should take a break,” he said, concerned that you hadn’t come back inside.

“Man,” Sam stood and blocked Bucky’s path. “You need another break? Tony’s not paying us to take breaks.”

Steve stepped in, pulling Sam back. “He’s probably already in bed with a couple of the guests. Why don’t you go get a drink and mingle for a bit?” He clapped him on the shoulder and saw him off before returning his attention to Bucky. “So who’s the girl?”

“Dunno. I didn’t catch her name. She doesn’t go here, though, that’s for sure.”

“How do you know?”

“No way I wouldn’t have noticed her if she did,” he grinned. “Come on, I’ll show you.” They walked to the door that led into the back yard and stopped, seeing you speaking to another guest. “There she is,” Bucky sighed.

“Oh, you mean Esmeralda?”

Bucky’s eyes snapped toward him. “You know her?”

“No. I mean, Peg and I met her earlier, that’s all.”

“Is she a local?”

“I don’t think so,” Steve shook his head. “Tony’s lived here all his life and he didn’t meet her before tonight, either.”

“That doesn’t mean she’s not. It’s not exactly a small town,” Bucky commented hopefully. “Maybe we should start exploring our new home…”

He saw Steve’s jaw set and followed his line of sight toward you. You were walking away from the man you’d been speaking to, neither of them liking the way he was looking at you as he followed.

“Come on, sweet cheeks! You wouldn’t be dressed like a tease unless you wanted some action,” the drunk man called. “It’s only fair you see it through.”

You swung around and faced him. “Excuse me?” You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. “I don’t owe you a damned thing!” you shouted, taking a threatening step toward him.

The guy looked behind you as the two large men stalked toward you, and pulled you into an embrace. “Fuck off! I called dibs on this one!”

“Get your hands off her!” Bucky shouted, not slowing down in the slightest.

You stomped on his foot and headbutted his face when he bent from the pain, effectively making him release you. You tried to check if he was bleeding, but someone pulled you away before you could.

“Are you alright?” Bucky gave you a quick once over for injuries.

“Yeah, fine, just… wow, what a creep,” you stammered. Your heart hammered in your chest, though if it was over almost being groped or the close proximity to Bucky, you didn’t know.

“Don’t worry about it, Esmeralda, he won’t be bothering you again.” Steve reassured, making your heart stop momentarily. “I’ll be escorting him out. See ya later.” He walked away, practically dragging the guy behind him.

You swallowed hard and tentatively met Bucky’s gaze. You thought you would see a smirk on his face from learning your fake name, but you found only concern.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” he asked softly, as if you might be frightened of loud noises.

“Yeah. Thank you.” You tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace.

“Do you need a ride home or something?”

“No, I came with friends,” you said. “I could use some water, though.”

“Ok,” he smiled that charming smile again, and you felt your knees grow weak. “Let’s head inside.”

He ordered you another bottle, and sat silently watching you while you drank it and calmed your nerves. He’d wanted to find you to explain about Dot, but it seemed so unimportant in light of what just happened. Still, he was glad she had stormed out when the song was over, hopefully for the last time.

“Not that I don’t enjoy the company,” your voice pulled him from his thoughts. “but shouldn’t you be playing?”

He shrugged, leaning back against the bar, trying to look cool. “Knowing Tony, he’s already out cold. He won’t know, as long as you don’t tell,” he winked.

You chuckled, looking away bashfully. “I won’t tell him,” you assured. “So, where are you from?” You knew you had no right to ask, as you avoided his question earlier, but you were intrigued. “You have a hint of an accent.”

“Brooklyn,” he answered without issue. “Me and Steve both. Sam, our drummer, is from Harlem.”

“Did you guys meet here or in New York?”

“Steve and I have been friends since we were kids,” he grinned, thinking about the past. “He went to a different school, though, and that’s how he met Sam.”

“When did you form the band?” you asked, not being able to get enough of his voice.

“You’re a curious one,” he teased. “Should I be flattered you wanna know more about me?” He wagged his eyebrows, making your face heat up again.

“I’m sorry,” you smiled sheepishly. “I know I shouldn’t ask when I wasn’t willing to answer the same.”

“So tell me something, then,” he laughed softly, the sound making you swoon. “Nothing identifying if you don’t want, but… what’s your favorite song?”

“Oh man, I have too many.”

Bucky placed his arm on the bar, resting his chin on his hand. “I’m listening.”

You named a few songs, and some were favorites of his, too. He asked you what it was you liked about them, and sat back to listen, absorbing every word. He was instantly interested in the songs he hadn’t heard of, and pulled out his phone, insisting he needed to hear them. He pulled some ear buds out of his pocket, and offered you one. It was hard for him to pay attention to the song. He marveled at how stunning you looked, eyes closed and faintly smiling as you hummed softly and swayed to the music. He barely noticed the song finished when you opened your eyes and looked deep into his.

“What did you think?” you whispered, afraid to ruin the moment.

“Beautiful…”

You closed your eyes, sighing when you felt the vibrations on your leg. For a moment, you felt panic thinking it was one of your parents, having found out you weren’t in bed. But you were relieved, and a little annoyed, to see it was a text from Clint.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 **Clint:**  Time to head home, Cinderella.

 **Y/N:**  Alright, just give me a minute to say goodbye.

 **Clint:**  We’ll be waiting out front.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“I have to go.” You couldn’t look at him. You were afraid you would break down if you did. It was ridiculous, you knew, to feel so strongly for someone you just met; for someone you would likely never see again.

He cleared his throat, and offered you a strained smile you didn’t see. “I’ll walk you out.”

You took a few steps and faltered when you noticed he wasn’t beside you. Thinking he changed his mind, you proceeded toward the front door. Feeling a hand gently wrap around your arm, you turned back to find him smiling confidently.

“What?” you couldn’t help but smile back, even though you felt the cracks deepening in your heart.

“Call me. Please.” He pressed a napkin into your hand, and slowly leaned in, gently landing his lips on yours for a chaste kiss. “Goodnight, Babydoll.”

“Night,” you replied breathlessly. He gave your cheek a gentle stroke before returning to the bar area. You stepped out, and found your friends gaping at you, Wanda with her phone facing you. “Did you just take a picture?”

She silently nodded, starting to grin wider than you’d ever seen before. The valet retrieved Clint’s car and you climbed inside, where Wanda finally let loose the excitement she was about to burst with.

“He kissed you! Oh my god it looked so sweet! Were his lips soft? What happened before that?”

You told them everything: Steve calling you by your fake name, your chat with Bucky at the bar, and the drunk guy who’d gotten ahold of you. Natasha wanted to know if you’d recognize him if you saw him again, and huffed in annoyance when you didn’t give her the answer she wanted. Clint only laughed when when you told him about the headbutt, and Wanda gushed over Steve and Bucky helping you out.

By the time they pulled up to your block, it was nearly 4:30. More than enough time to sneak back in before your father returned from work.

“Guys, thanks so much for talking me into this. It was amazing, even if…” you trailed off sadly, the butterflies in your tummy slowly dying.

“I know,” Nat offered you a sympathetic smile. “But hey, at least you got to kiss him!”

You scrunched your face in embarrassment, bringing a hand up to cover your eyes for a bit. “I did! I gotta go, I’ll see you later, alright?”

“We’ll stay here until you text us you’re in,” Clint whisper shouted.

Giving them one last wave, you turned and walked as quietly as you could toward your house. You made it to the back yard and back in through your window without issue. After texting your friends you were safely in your room, you replaced the screen on your window, cleaned up, and changed for bed, knowing you wouldn’t sleep a wink for the rest of the night. You kept replaying your interactions with Bucky, over and over, often tracing your lips with your fingers. Reaching over to your bedside table, you eyed the napkin he gave you with his number. Getting up, you found another old book near your money one, and gingerly placed the napkin inside; a memento of your first college party.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Bucky’s head is still in the clouds after meeting ‘Esmeralda’, another girl catches his attention.

You were wrong about not falling asleep. Hitting the snooze button twice,  you knew you were going to be cutting it close and likely would have to skip breakfast. Still, the extra twenty minutes of rest would be well worth it.

Approaching your usual morning meeting spot, you noticed your friends looked just as tired as you did. Clint was chugging an energy drink, and Nat and Wanda had large cups of coffee. Nat handed you your favorite caffeinated drink, careful not to move too much so as not to exacerbate her pounding headache.

“Morning,” you mumbled, receiving unintelligible grunts in return.

The bell rang, making Natasha’s hand shoot up to cover one ear as she pressed the other into her shoulder. Clint had turned his hearing aids off, so he wasn’t as bothered as the rest of you. Groaning at the day ahead, you all shuffled to your respective classes. You passed by Sharon on your way to math, and felt bad about the hangover she clearly had.

“Shiiiit,” you whined, stopping in your tracks. You’d forgotten you had a club meeting after school, so the hours until you could crawl back into bed just increased.

In your class, you took your seat and lay your head on the desk. Mr. Pierce never looks away from the board unless there’s too much talking, so you wondered if you could get away with sleeping through it as you began to drift.

“Hey, Y/N!” Peter greeted a bit too loud, snapping you out with a start. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Are you alright? You look tired.” His eyes widened and he began to speak way too fast for you too keep up. “Oh wow that was rude of me I didn’t mean it like that I’m so sorry!”

“Shush, Parker. It’s fine, I am tired…” you whispered. “If I start to snore, wake me up, yeah?”

“Ha! Yeah ok.” He took his seat behind yours, still a little embarrassed, but glad you didn’t take his transgression personally.

You groaned softly when your math teacher began the lesson. You don’t know how long you’d been drifting, when your phone began to vibrate in your pocket.

It was Clint, addressing you all in the group chat.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 **Clint:**  Guys, I can’t do this. Let’s bust out, grab some breakfast, and head back to mine for a nap.

 **Natasha:**  We can’t, we need to turn in our JC essays for English.

 **Clint:**  :(

 **Clint:**  Please? I’m too tired.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You turned in your seat, smiling at Peter.

“Hey Parker, if I had to leave, would you turn in my English essay for me?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, I- I guess so.”

“Would you turn in Wanda’s, Nat’s and Clint’s, too? Or, you could come with us, if you like.” You knew the others wouldn’t mind if he agreed, but you also knew the chance of him agreeing was nonexistent.

“I can’t, I have a chemistry test today,” he frowned. “But yeah, I’ll hand your papers in.”

“Thank you so much.” Relieved, you went back to the chat.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 **Wanda:**  Would we be skipping out on the meeting this afternoon, too?

 **Clint:**  No, I just can’t handle being talked at today without some food and some Z’s.

 **Y/N:**  Guys, I asked Parker if he would turn our essays in for us and he said yes.

 **Clint:**  Bless him! See Nat? Everything’s fine.

 **Wanda:**  Yes!

 **Clint:**  Let’s go to that diner off Third. I want a giant omelette.

 **Natasha:**  How are we going to give him our papers?

 **Y/N:**  We sit by the window. Give them to me through there.

 **Wanda:**  Ok, we’ll be there shortly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pulling your backpack up to your desk, you began to look through your binder for your paper. You pulled it out and shut your bag, setting it down on the floor before you turned to Peter again to give it to him. He took it and put it in his own binder next to his. Not long after, something outside the window caught your attention.

Clint peeked in, looking for your seat before moving to the right window. Making sure that Mr. Pierce’s back was to you, you approached and took the three essays offered.

“Thanks again, Pete,” you offered him a grateful smile as you handed him the papers. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“It’s no problem,” he blushed, smiling back.

You grabbed your backpack from the floor and slipped it through the window. Ignoring the eyes of half of your class, you hopped up on the ledge and prepared to slip out yourself.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“It’s too early, Steve,” Bucky complained. “Why couldn’t we come later?”

Steve sighed, shaking his head at his friend. “Peg’s cousin left her notebook at Tony’s and she’s going to need it later.”

Bucky hung his head, dragging his feet as they approached the guard post by the main gate.

“Good morning,” the guard greeted. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Steve smiled charmingly. “Yes, we need to give this to a Sharon Carter.” He lifted the notebook for emphasis.

“Do you want it taken to her or do you need her to retrieve it?”

“Retrieved, please. I need to make sure this gets into her hands ASAP.”

The guard nodded, and asked for Sharon to be sent to front gate through walkie-talkie.

“Alright, hang tight and I’ll be back with her shortly.”

“Thank you.”

The guard left his post, and as soon as he was out of earshot, Bucky began to complain again.

“Why couldn’t Peggy bring her own cousin her book?” he whined.

“Because she had class this morning,” he sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Why’d you drag me along, then? I was happy sleepin’ in my bed.”

“I needed you to give me directions,” he shot back defensively. “And anyway, weren’t you the one who just last night said you wanted to explore the city?” As if it were a reminder, Bucky reached for his phone and checked it. “Has she messaged you?”

Bucky took a steadying breath, meeting his friend’s concerned gaze. “No.”

“Don’t worry,” he clapped him on the shoulder. “she’s probably still sleeping. Why are you so tired, anyway? You didn’t even drink that much last night.”

“I was writing… I didn’t read her wrong, did I?”

“I don’t think so. I saw you two talking at the bar, and she certainly looked interested. Hey, maybe she’s a firm believer of the three day rule,” he tried to comfort.

Bucky’s mind wandered briefly to the night before, and the lips he wanted another taste of. He left the party shortly after, overcome with the need to write about the beauty he’d just met.

“Buck,” Steve whispered, giving his arm a soft smack. “Look over there.”

There were three people. Students, he figured, by the way they were hugging the wall, not wanting to be seen. The two friends shared a look, smiling.

“Hope they get where they wanted to go before security gets back,” Bucky chuckled.

“What are they doing?” Steve squinted, trying to get a better look.

They watched as two of them handed some papers to the the third, and the third lifting them toward a window. Shortly after, the third pulled a backpack out the same window.

“Someone’s sneakin’ out,” Bucky commentated.

“In the middle of class? Won’t the teacher see?” Steve’s eyes widened when legs appeared, then a torso. One of the people outside grabbed the girl by the waist to help her the rest of the way down. “I don’t believe it,” he giggled.

Bucky watched on, mouth slightly open in amusement, as the four of them ran to the chain link fence. The boy quickly scaled the fence, catching the bags the others tossed over. The red headed girl went next, landing steadily on her feet on the other side. The girl in the cargo pants and t-shirt that they watched climb out the window paused, freezing on the spot when she caught their stares. The last girl began climbing, and called to the one staring back at them by the look of it.

“I think she told them,” Steve said when the others looked their way. She turned back with a nervous smile, and brought her finger up to her lips before starting to climb.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Once your feet hit solid ground, you all made a run for the fence, waiting for Clint to get to the other side to take your things. Nat went next, landing gracefully beside him. Giving a final look around before you began your own ascent, your chest tightened at seeing two familiar figures watching near the gate.

“Y/N!” Wanda whisper shouted. “Come on!”

“It’s Bucky,” your voice was slightly shrill.

“What?!” they all exclaimed, eyes darting toward the fence.

“What are they doing here?” Clint asked.

“They don’t look like they recognize us. Maybe they’re just entertained,” Nat chuckled. “Let’s split before they decide to alert someone.”

Turning back toward them, you mustered up a smile and brought your finger to your lips in a silent plea to keep what they’re seeing to themselves. You climbed up and over to the other side, turning to watch the two men while you waited for Wanda. Suddenly, they faced away from you and their backs stiffened, Bucky waving his arm behind his back. He took another quick glance your way, and you could tell he looked a little uneasy. Checking on Wanda’s progress, you noticed she had just reached the top and was pulling one leg over.

“Hey!” All of your heads snapped toward the gate, but neither man was facing you. “Thought you forgot about us for a second!” Bucky shouted, eyes flicking toward you, warning of someone’s approach.

“Wanda,” Clint hissed. “you’re gonna have to jump!”

“What?!”

“I promise I’ll catch you, but we need to go now!”

Wanda took a deep breath and launched herself off the fence, landing right into Clint’s arms as promised. You took one last look behind you and caught Bucky’s wink. Feeling a surge of bravery, likely from the adrenaline, you blew him a kiss before running off toward Clint’s car.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bucky tried waving you off when he saw the security guard returning with Sharon. Seeing your confused expressions, he called out to the guard to get the message across. He turned back just in time to see the last girl jump off, and send a wink to the girl in the cargo pants. She brought her fingers up to her mouth again and kissed them, blowing it at him and making him blush hard before hightailing it out.

“Hey guys,” a sunglasses clad Sharon approached. “What are you so happy about?”

“Rough morning?’ Steve teased, eyeing the car that pulled into the parking lot, getting the guard’s attention.

“She blew me a kiss, Stevie,” he grinned, making Steve roar with laughter.

“What?” Sharon asked, confused over the conversation.

Steve leaned closer, ensuring the still distracted guard wouldn’t hear. “We just saw some students sneak off campus. Which one?” he turned to Bucky.

“The one that came out the window.”

“Who?” Sharon asked, unable to keep from smiling herself.

Bucky described you all, and Steve didn’t miss the way he was more detailed with your description than the others.

“Then they just drove off,” Bucky finished.

“I know who you mean,” she nodded. “The Four Horsemen.”

“Huh?”

“Last Halloween they came as the Four Horsemen. They won the costume contest, and the nickname just stuck. Anyway, that’s not surprising,” she shrugged, taking her notebook from Steve. “They often skip school on Fridays. Thanks for this, by the way. I needed if for this afternoon’s meeting to cover our upcoming field trip.”

“Where you going?” Steve asked, forgetting about you guys for the time being.

“Avengers. Have you guys been yet?”

“No,” Steve replied. “What’s that?”

“It’s an amusement park. They have these really cool attractions, especially around Halloween. I’d like to be able to raise enough funds to rent a bus and get discounted tickets, but we’ll see how that goes.”

“Hey, since we brought you your notes, can we come?” Bucky asked, earning a warning look from Steve. “What? You’re not curious?”

Sharon chuckled. “Sure! The club needs to sell a certain amount of cookies. If you help, you can come.”

“You wouldn’t get into any kind of trouble?” Steve did want to go, but not at the expense of Sharon’s good standing.

“I’ll put you guys and Peggy down as chaperones. She was president before me, so it should be fine,” she smiled reassuringly.

“See?” Bucky nudged Steve. “It’ll be fine. We have an appointment with our counselor this afternoon, though, so what’s gonna be covered at the meeting?”

The bell rang, making both Bucky and Sharon wince. “I’ll have Peggy explain it to you and drop off a few boxes this weekend. I have to go now though, so I’ll see you later.” She waved goodbye and headed back in.

As they turned back and headed toward Steve’s car, he said, “You know, we could’ve just gone to this place ourselves, without having to sell cookies and riding in a bus.”

“Right, and third wheel with you and Peggy? Or worse, go with Sam? No thanks,” he grumbled. “Anyway, you should be thankin’ me; I just saved you gas and admission.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Oh god,” you groaned, covering your face as your friends snickered. Once the high wore off, you were left feeling mortified over your behavior earlier.

“I bet it was cute,” Wanda soothed, rubbing your shoulder.

“I think it’s awesome,” Nat piped up. “Some of your confidence from last night is still in there. Besides, it’s not like you’ll see him again.”

“Uh, one: that’s what we thought last night… this morning… whatever,” you waved your hand dismissively. “Two: we don’t know why they were at school, so it is possible for them to return.”

“Hey, since you let him go,” Clint started giggling, barely able to get the words out. “and he came back, does that mean he’s yours?”

“Shut up!” you laughed, smiling so wide your cheeks were beginning to hurt.

“Oh, or did he follow you and now you get to keep him?” Wanda teased.

The server brought your breakfast, and Clint dug right into his omelette. The more you ate, the less you talked, drowsiness overtaking you all again.

Back at Clint’s, he directed you and Wanda to the guest room, while he and Nat headed to his own. His brother was at the pizzeria, and wouldn’t be home until the evening, giving you the opportunity for a long, uninterrupted nap.

The alarm sounded, waking you just before school was to end. You stretched out, feeling refreshed, and gently shook Wanda awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily. You both freshened up, and went to the living room to wait for Clint and Nat.

The drive back to the school was relaxing, the nap having done all of you good. Most of the students had already left, so Clint entered the parking lot and found a spot close the the building where the club meetings were held. You all walked in, and Sharon smirked at you.

“I heard you guys took off.”

Clint couldn’t hold in his laughter, “Yeah! We were tired, man!”

Sharon’s brows furrowed, and gave you all a scrutinizing look. “Did… were you guys at the party last night?”

“Yeah,” Nat replied. “We said hello, but you were already halfway smashed.”

Sharon groaned, rubbing her temples. “I’d say I regret it, but I kind of don’t. Anyway, take your seats; meeting’s about to start.”

She began the meeting, telling everyone you did a great job at the downtown cleanup project, and decided you all deserved a reward. It was two weeks until Halloween, and Avengers was having their annual horror nights event. Of course, you needed to raise the money for it, but she had managed to piggyback on another club’s fundraiser order and ended up scoring a great deal for the club.

“The downside is, we’re going to be competing with the other club for sales, but I know we can do it,” she beamed at everyone. “You guys will be selling the cookies for $3. In order to cover the price of your tickets and the bus, I need you guys each to sell three boxes.”

Everyone was excited about going to the theme park, so Sharon ended the meeting early and handed out the first boxes of cookies. When you got to the front, she asked you how many boxes you wanted to take.

“I’ll take all three,” you said confidently. Your friends all asked for three as well.

“Are you guys sure? There’s no rush, really. We have two weeks.” She briefly wondered if she had seemed pushy when she told you about it, but as everyone else only took one box, she figured that probably wasn’t it.

“We’re sure,” Wanda assured.

“Alright, three it is. Good luck!”

You all gave your thanks and headed out to the parking lot. When you got home, you left the cookies on the table and started making yourself a sandwich.

“What’s this?” your dad asked, wandering into the kitchen.

“Cookies I have to sell for the club. It’s for a field trip,” you swallowed hard, growing nervous. “Can I go?”

“Where to?” he asked gruffly.

“Avengers. It’s for their Halloween thing, so it’s going to be at night…”

“It’s for school?”

“Yeah, for the club,” you replied a bit more confidently. “There are going to be chaperones and everything.”

“Who’s driving?”

“We’re taking a bus.”

“Ok, but I’ll pay for your cookies,” he said. “I don’t want you going around trying to sell things.”

“I know. Thanks, Dad.”

He kissed your head and ruffled your hair. “You’re welcome. Let me know how much you need for the cookies and you can pay first thing Monday,” he called as he headed back to the living room.

A sigh of relief escaped you, and you were soon overtaken with excitement over your upcoming field trip.

Monday came and you met with your friends, none of which had any cookies with them.

“Hey everyone. You guys sell everything?”

“Yup,” Clint replied. “Sold them to Barney to resell at the pizzeria.”

“I sold mine to Piet and his friends.”

“I sold them at my mom’s work,” Natasha chimed in. “Dinner’s on me at Avenger’s, by the way.” She snorted at the puzzled looks you all gave her. “I sold them for $5.”

You all doubled over in laughter, amazed though not entirely surprised.

“Come on,” she said, still smirking. “let’s go find Sharon and turn in the money.”

You found her and gave her the filled envelopes, and she stared at you, slack jawed.

“How… Wow. Do you guys want to take more boxes?” she asked. “You don’t have to, no pressure, but it would help us out.”

You all looked at each other, having a silent conversation.

“We’ll pick them up Thursday,” Clint affirmed.

Sharon shook her head, a knowing smile on her face. “Alright.”

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda swears it’s a sign you keep running into Bucky, but even though you’re close, you’re still so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while, huh? xD Sorry it took so long, but here's the next part!

The week crawled on uneventfully, and when the end of Thursday came, you all went to Sharon to collect another three boxes each. She wished you luck and said she’d see you at the meeting, knowing you wouldn’t be at school. You’d left yours with Clint, as your dad thought you were through selling.

Your mom dropped you off at the corner and you waved goodbye, crossing the street slowly until her car was out of sight. Instead of heading toward the gate, you walked down the block to Clint’s usual parking spot and jumped in. When the others got there, you took off and headed to one of the swankier towns to unload the cookies.

“Ok guys, watch,” Natasha instructed as she sashayed toward a group of men in suits outside a cafe. “Excuse me,” she simpered. The men all straightened their posture and gave her their full attention. “I’m selling these yummy cookies for my school club. We do all sorts of community clean ups, entertain the sick at the hospital, and offer family friendly activities during various holidays. Would you be interested in helping us out by purchasing a cookie?” She tilted her head adorably and gave them her most brilliant smile.

“Uh,” the first man floundered. “Yes, yes. How much are they?”

“$5. They’re quite large and very delicious.” She pulled one out of the box to show them the size.

“I’ll take two.” The man pulled out a twenty and handed it over.

A look of distress came over her. “Oh, um, I’ve only sold one, so I don’t have enough to give you the right change,” she lamented.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll take three, then.”

Natasha beamed at him and sold him three cookies, and sold the others four each. She thanked them and made her way back to you, a pleased smirk on her face.

“That was fantastic, Babe,” Clint praised. “but I don’t think that’s gonna work for me.”

“It will if you go for the brunch crowd,” Wanda teased. “Older ladies can be just as bad as men.”

In the end, you, Wanda, and Nat each ended up taking one of Clint’s boxes. You split up and met a couple of hours later, having sold every last cookie.

“Sweet! What now?” Wanda asked.

“We can go to the pizzeria,” Clint offered. “Barney knows we’ve taken today off and we can separate the cookie money from the profits in private.”

“We’ve still got a while until he opens,” Wanda checked the time. “We can claim the karaoke room.”

At the pizzeria, Clint’s brother immediately welcomed you and put in a order for your lunch. Giving you free reign over the karaoke machine, you settled in the more private area of the restaurant. Wanda didn’t even sit, running straight onto the stage to pick her first song.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Steve, no place called Barney’s is coming up on this map,” Bucky huffed in annoyance.

“Don’t you ever listen?” Sam scolded from the back seat. “The place is called Hawkeye’s. The locals just call it Barney’s.”

“Why?” his brows scrunched in confusion.

“It’s the owner’s name,” Steve answered. “Peggy said they have the best pizza she’s ever had.”

Sam playfully scoffed. “That’s because she hasn’t tried it from New York.”

“Hey, I trust my best gal’s judgement, alright?” Steve smiled at him through the rearview mirror. “If she says it’s good, I’m willing to bet it’s pretty darned good.”

“Ooh, Steve almost said a bad word,” Bucky teased. “Alright, Hawkeye’s then. We shoulda turned left two lights ago.”

Sam groaned and Steve chuckled, preparing to make U- turn.

They found the place pretty easily, and were surprised that it was larger than they anticipated. They walked up to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

“They don’t open for another twenty minutes,” Bucky read the sign by the door.

“There are people inside,” Sam announced, looking in through the glass.

“Yeah, birdbrain, they’re called employees.”

“They don’t look like they’re doing much work.”

The door made clicking sounds and swung open, revealing a rather large, very well built man.

“Come on in,” he gave them a friendly smile. “We don’t officially open for a bit, but you’re new, right?”

“Yes, Sir,” Steve replied. “We appreciate it, but we don’t want to trouble you.”

“It’s no trouble. I’m Barney, by the way.” He shook all their hands as they introduced themselves. “So come inside, and I’ll get you sorted. Where are you boys from?”

“New York,” Sam said. “We’re students at SHIELD.”

Barney led them in, carrying the conversation. The guy had an easy way about him that they instantly knew why people affectionately coined the place ‘Barney’s’.

At the counter, Steve began a large order to go, and another for them for lunch. Wanda was there, waiting for a refill on a pitcher of soda, and she did a double take when she and Steve made eye contact. He smiled and nodded, and she smiled tightly in return. She offered the same to Sam before quickly scanning the area, looking for the third man, finding him looking into the karaoke room.

“Here you go, Sweetheart,” Barney placed the pitcher in front of her.

She thanked him, excusing herself from the others, and slowly made her way back toward the room.

Bucky hadn’t followed his friends to the counter, distracted by the music coming from the other room.

He watched in awe as you sang and danced around the stage while your friends cheered you on. He was so entranced, he didn’t notice Wanda stop right by the door and watch him as he watched you. She followed his line of sight, noticing Nat and Clint were barely visible over the seats. There was no mistaking it in her mind. It was you he was watching like that; lips quirked and eyes twinkling with amusement.

Grinning to herself, she slipped inside and walked as fast as she could without spilling the contents of the pitcher.

“You’ll never guess who just walked in and has eyes completely glued to Y/N; Bucky!”

“Where?” Nat looked around, immediately finding him. “Holy shit, he’s looking right at her.”

You finished the song and took a bow when the others cheered and whistled. Wanda ran up on stage and threw her arms around you, pulling you close.

“Bucky’s here,” she whispered. “and he’s totally checking you out!”

“What?” you squeaked, keeping your eye trained on her. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. Stay up here with me for the next song.” She pulled you to the selection screen and picked a fun one, causing the others to join you on stage. You couldn’t be self conscious when they were up there with you, so you tried your best to not look toward the other room. Near the end of the song, your resolve weakened and you looked up, finding Barney speaking to Steve. You locked eyes with Bucky, and you met his dazzling smile with your own shy one before Steve pulled him away.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Steve and Sam found a table. Noticing Bucky still hadn’t followed, he left to find him.

“What’s going on?” he sidled up to him, following his gaze into the room.

“Isn’t that the gir- uh, group we saw sneak out of Sharon’s school last week?” He knew Steve caught his mistake, but he hoped he wouldn’t say anything.

“The one that blew you a kiss and left you grinning for days?” He ignored Bucky’s embarrassed groan and kept watching, studying you carefully as Wanda finished out the second verse and you all joined in for the chorus. “Yeah, I think that’s them. She’s prettier than I remember.”

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed.

They both jumped when someone cleared their throat behind them, making them feel as if they’d been caught doing something they shouldn’t have.

“I’ve got some cheese bread for you gentlemen. On the house.” Barney’s welcoming smile was gone. “If you’ll follow me to your table…”

Steve blushed, and recognizing it wasn’t actually a request, grabbed Bucky’s arm to pull him away. Bucky gave you a last look, his smile growing when you finally looked up at him. As you and your friends finished out the song, he was being led away.

“Where’d you go?” Sam asked, digging into the appetizer.

“The girl, she’s in the other room.”

Sam’s eyes lit up in excitement. “The one from the party?”

Bucky’s smile faltered. “No,” he sighed sadly. “The one from Sharon’s school.”

“Oh.” Sam slumped back in his seat, disappointed. “Well, are you going to talk to her, or keep waiting for your party girl to call?”

Bucky’s hand twitched, just stopping himself from reaching for his phone. It had been a week now, and he still hadn’t heard a peep from Esmeralda. “I don’t know,” he replied, gazing toward the door of the other room. “I honestly don’t know.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Chug,” Clint ordered, topping off everyone’s glasses. He’d had the bright idea of sending you to get the refills to give Bucky a chance to approach you.

“No! I’m not doing it!”

“Why not?” Wanda cried. “He clearly likes what he sees!”

“What if he recognizes me? Or worse, what if he does ask me out?” you whisper shouted. “I still can’t actually go ‘out’ with him.”

Clint snickered. “I barely recognized you. Besides, it was pretty dark.”

Natasha took your hands, bringing your attention to her. “Look, we’ll figure something out, ok?”

“We’ve seen him three times in one week,” Wanda added. “It’s a sign or something!”

“Right,” Nat agreed. She didn’t really buy into it, but she would take it if it meant convincing you to go for it. “You can’t ignore these things.”

Clint gulped down his soda, muffling a belch soon after and pouring the last of the pitcher’s contents into his glass before sliding it in front of you. “Go. And look inviting. I’m not going to possibly make myself sick just for you to screw it up.”

You rolled your eyes as he winked, grabbing the pitcher with a groan and heading toward the door. Before stepping out, you paused and turned toward your friends. “Do I look ok?”

Wanda nodded, and Clint gave you a thumbs up.

“Smile,” Nat suggested. “Think about how you felt when he kissed you.” Your face began to warm, and the corners of your lips curved. “That’s it. Now go.”

They watched as you straightened your back and walked out the door, closing it gently behind you. Normally you would just let it swing, but when you stepped into the main dining area, you spotted the three men sitting at a far booth, and wanted to give Bucky the chance to see you before heading to the counter. You caught movement from their area in your periphery, so you walked to the front, smiling at one of Barney’s employees.

“Hi,” you greeted cheerily. “How’s it going?”

“Good,” she said, grinning. “We haven’t opened yet, but we’re really busy! Those guys over there placed an order big enough to feed a small army,” she chuckled.

“Really?” You were taken aback by the news. “Have they been here before?” You played with the pitcher, sliding it back and forth between your hands, hoping she didn’t realize you were fishing for information. If they’ve been there before, chances are they’ll be there in the future.

“Nope. Their first time. Anyway, can I get you something besides a refill?”

“Oh, no thanks.”

She took the pitcher over to the beverage station, and you tapped your fingers against the counter, remembering how soft Bucky’s lips felt against yours. When you noticed movement to your right, you froze, holding your breath. Trying to look casual, you turned toward him. Your legs felt wobbly, and you were grateful for the counter you were leaning on.

You were a wreck inside, but you sent him what you hoped was a friendly smile rather than a grimace. He returned it, but it instantly fell when Barney came out from behind the counter and blocked his path. You could barely hear snippets of their conversation, all the while Bucky kept glancing at you over Barney’s shoulder.

“Hurry with that pitcher!” Barney shouted, not turning away from the man before him.

Bucky’s features hardened, and sent you one last look before turning on his heel and returning the way he came. Barney looked over at you, and you quickly looked down at the counter. When the pitcher was placed in front of your, you thanked the employee and hurried back to your friends, whose faces all fell when they saw you.

“What happened?” Wanda asked. “Didn’t he talk to you?”

“I saw him, but Barney stopped him.”  
  
“WHAT?!” Clint shouted, ignoring your pleas to be quiet. “WHY?!

“But he tried, right?”

“He… Jeez, Nat, I don’t know. All I was able to hear was ‘dispenser’, ‘table’, and ‘pepper’, so he could have just gone to get something.”

“Did you make eye contact?”

“Yeah.”

“And? Did he smile?”

“Yeah, but maybe he was just being friendly.”

Wanda tsked, shaking her head. “You didn’t see the way the way looked at you while you were on stage.”

You all heard the door open and swung around, finding an unamused looking Barney bringing your food.

“Here you are,” he tried to sound like his jovial self, but you could all tell it was forced. “Enjoy, kids.”

You all said your thank yous and dug in, waiting for him to leave the room to continue the conversation. They all swore there was something there, but you could easily provide an explanation that pointed to his just being nice, or finding your prancing on stage humorous. Half an hour later, Barney returned with another pitcher of soda. Without a word, he placed it on your table and left.

“See?! My brother doesn’t want you going out there again! He probably saw Bucky going for you and stopped him, that cockblock!”

No one had to say it; if Barney was getting in your way, there was no way you’d have another chance on the premises.

“You’ll see him again,” Wanda comforted. “I know it.”

“Yeah! I mean, Sharon’s cousin is dating Steve, so it’s not like you’re completely in the dark on how to find him.”

“That’s right,” Nat assured, beaming at her boyfriend. “And we’ll think of a way to get you in the same room again.”

“Guys, come on,” you groaned, .

“I know, nothing embarrassing. They’ll never find out it’s for you.”

“Can we just forget it?” you pleaded. “I’m stressing way too much over this considering I barely know him.”

It was tense for a moment before Nat finally spoke. “Fine. Let’s decide what we’re going to do before we head back for the meeting.”

“How about a movie?” Wanda suggested.

“Tha un horrr muvi jus ame outh.”

“Clint!”

“Thorry,” he swallowed. “That one horror movie just came out. Wanna catch that?”

With Halloween quickly approaching, it seemed appropriate. You all agreed, and finished your meal. You felt more at ease now that they finally agreed to drop the Bucky issue, even if you were a little dejected he didn’t try harder to speak to you, not that you were certain that’s what he was up to. Still, a little part of you couldn’t let go of that hope, which is why disappointment also settled in your heart.

With all the pizza gone and the pitchers empty, you filed out of the room and headed toward the front door. Again, you were only partly relieved when you looked over to his table and found them all focused on their food.

“Barney!” Clint’s voice made you jump. “We’re heading out!”

“Aright!” his shouts came from the kitchen. “Have fun!”

You all thanked him again, and he yelled that he’d see you later. On the way out, you couldn’t help but give Bucky’s table another quick glance, and became embarrassed when you noticed he was already staring. It was natural, what with all the noise Clint was making. You were sure it meant nothing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Steve had mercifully changed the subject to the amusement park they would be visiting.

“Peggy says it’s great. When she first moved here, she and Sharon would go every weekend.”

“Let’s see if she’s right about the pizza first,” Sam said after swallowing a mouthful of cheese bread. “Then we’ll see if this Avengers is worth getting excited over.”

“Why’d we invite you again?” Bucky asked.

“‘Cause I sold most of the cookies,” he shot back.

“Yeah, yeah, whaddaya want, a medal?”

Steve shook his head in amusement. Ever since they were children, they bickered. They really were the best of friends, but no one would have ever guessed by the look of it. He looked up as a door swung open and Bucky’s girl stepped out. “Hey,” he nudged him. “There she is.”

Bucky’s head snapped in your direction as Sam whipped his own head around.

“You gonna go talk to her?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Steve replied. “Barney didn’t look too happy when he caught us looking earlier.”

Bucky didn’t say anything as he watched you head toward the counter. Ignoring his friends, he stood from the booth and headed toward you, unsure of what he was even going to say. Rounding the last row of tables, he saw you chatting with the woman behind the counter before she took your pitcher. He faltered, admiring your sweet expression as your fingers drummed on the countertop. He started forward again and you looked up, nearly making his heart stop when you sent him a bashful smile. Before he could get any closer, the owner stepped in front of him.

“Something you need?” he asked coldly.

“I was just going to… ask for a… some napkins.”

“There’s a dispenser on every table.”

“And I wanted to order something else.” Barney gave him a challenging stare he didn’t back down from. “We also need cheese and pepper.”

“I’ll bring them with your food. Anything else?” Bucky looked over the man’s shoulder at you, which seemed to upset him. “Hurry with that pitcher! Look at  _me_ , Son. What you’re eyeing isn’t on the menu, understand?”

His jaw set as he narrowed his eyes at the man’s gall. With a final glance your way, he turned, heading back to the table.

“She shut you down?” Sam snickered, grin immediately dropping when he noticed Bucky was livid. “What happened?”

“That basta-”

“Buck,” Steve warned.

“Barney wouldn’t let me get within ten feet of her.”

“Why?”

“I dunno,” he shrugged. “He didn’t even try to be polite about it. Quiet, he’s coming.”

“Here you are, gentlemen,” he said, his good natured demeanor no longer present. He set the food down rather roughly before pulling the cheese and pepper shakers from his apron. “Can I get anything else for you.  _From the menu,_ ” he stressed, eyes on Bucky.  

Steve bit back the rude comment he wanted to make. “Thank you, that’ll be all.”

Sam waited for the man to leave before whistling lowly. “I really hope this food’s terrible, because I don’t wanna have to come back.”

“It’s alright, Buck. You’ll get another chance.”

“I hope so,” he sighed sadly.

“Are you forgetting my girlfriend’s cousin knows who she is? We can always ask about her.”

Bucky perked up. “I did, actually.” Chuckling, he reached for a slice and took a bite.

Steve and Sam followed suit, freezing as the taste filled their mouths.

Sam moaned as he chewed. “Damn… guess we’re coming back after all.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“That was so scary!” Wanda cried, clutching you and Natasha.

“It was hilarious!” Clint cackled.

“It was more creepy than scary,” you admitted. “I’m definitely not going to be able to ignore night sounds for a while.”

You talked about the movie all the way back to the school. The final bell hadn’t rung when you got close, so you stopped at a gas station to grab some slushies while Clint filled up.

Students were spilling out of the gates when you got there, and though the security guard frowned when you entered, he didn’t stop or question you. You were talking about a preview for a comedy that played before the movie as you walked up to the meeting room, but your laughter died as soon as you opened the door and saw who was inside.

You stopped abruptly, shut the door, and turned, eyes wide in panic.

“What’s wrong?” Nat asked after nearly bumping into you.

“Bucky,” you squeaked. “He’s here.”

* * *

 


End file.
